


Wanting Ryuji

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, For a collection, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: He couldn't remember exactly when it happened. When he changed from finding Ryuji the most obnoxious being on the planet, to the most sensual creature alive.All Yusuke knew was that he wanted him. Deeply, hungrily, possessively.And his fantasies were getting out of control.





	Wanting Ryuji

He couldn't remember when it had happened, really. What between them had changed. When Ryuji had changed from a childish hazard to society in his mind to a sensual, tempting cassanova. 

The change seemed impossible, yet here he was, back at it again, on his knees on the cold floor of his bedroom, jerking himself off to the thought of the blonde underneath him.

He could feel the wild flaxen locks between his fingers, and could imagine the smaller man's soft, ivory chest heaving uneven sighs as he trembled beneath him. 

Ryuji would be one to like it rough. Yusuke's own back would be scratched with nail marks from where the smaller man tore through his flesh while he begged him for more, while the blonde's neck would be lined with kiss marks and bites, showing the world that he belonged to only Yusuke. 

The blunette jerked himself harder, imagining the feeling of sliding into Ryuji like he had imagined it so many times before. Enjoying his soft, tight, slick heat, while the blonde screamed his name, digging his fingers into his long, navy hair. 

He'd love it. The roughness. The manhandling. The dirty promises. "I'll be good to you, Ryuji. I'll treat you right. I'll make you cum over and over. You'll never want anyone else."

He jerked himself faster and harder, imagining thrusting in and out of Ryuiji, the blonde's back arching, pink lips parting as he released beautiful moans, begging for more. 

He'd move his long, cold fingers up around Ryuji's neck, like he knew he loved so much, and the blonde would tremble in anticipation, as Yusuke's long fingers closed around his airway, pounding mercilessly into his prostate while he robbed him of his breath. 

He'd let out a sound similar to an 'mmm' as he let Yusuke take control of him. 

The blunette would release his grasp for a second, while the blonde inhaled a large gasp, and then he'd be squeezing again, fucking him harder, pushing him down onto the floor underneath him while he pounded into him recklessly, the blonde's eyes rolling back in his head and short, breathless gasps leaving his lips. 

"I know you love this. I know you do." Yusuke would say, stroking the blonde's cock gently. Ryuji would come immediatly at the taller man's touch, and Yusuke would pull out with a groan, finishing on the blonde's beautiful face, his cum dripping across his perfect pouty lips, eyes and cheeks.

Yuske gasped as he shot his load over his bedroom floor, then looked at the ropes of cum underneath him in disgust. He released his long, spidery fingers from around his own neck, which was reddened from the pressure. 

Well. Fuck.


End file.
